The scent of one's mate
by YasukiKanade
Summary: Awakening from a restless sleep, Gajeel Redfox immediately felt something was off. Tilting his dark maned head back, nostrils flaring, he inhaled sharply. The forest they'd camped out in last night on a mission for the guild contained a variety of smells that stood out to his inhumanly sensitive nose. However, one stood out above the rest. GaLe (GajeelxLevy)short chapters/lime/kink
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does. This micro fiction contains forced transformation and a bit of blood (not in sex) Please click back if these are sensitive issues for you. I will change the rating up to M if anyone thinks it needs it.**_

Awakening from a restless sleep, Gajeel Redfox immediately felt something was _off_. Tilting dark maned head back, nostrils flaring, he inhaled sharply. The forest they'd camped out in last night on a mission for the guild, contained a variety of smells that stood out to his inhumanly sensitive nose. However, one stood out above the rest. An image flashed to mind, a small blue haired script mage. _A Shrimp._ Levy's scent, so familiar to him, was mingled with a softer fragrance he didn't recognize. Letting the heady, feminine scent linger over his senses, instinct consumed him.

The iron dragon's skin rippled, rubbing harshly against the fabric of his clothes. _When had they ever been this tight? For that matter when had he ever noticed the essence of his chosen mate so strongly?_ It wasn't as though they'd ever done anything together, in the past. Gajeel just knew on some level they were meant to be._ Where had the Shrimp wandered off to in the night by herself? Didn't Shorty know she was supposed to stay near him, where she'd be safe?_ The iron dragon slayer frowned to himself, confused by his possessive internal dialogue.

The iron dragon slayer growled in frustration as a wave of pain shot through him and he bent doubled. Placing his hands on his knees, the dragon slayer braced himself. Gajeel breathed deeply, steadily, gasping for air that had seemed to escape him. Fingers curled on reflex into talons against the pain.

Wincing, the iron dragon slayer felt a wet, sticky sensation running down his legs. A sort of metallic scent hit his nose. Small rivulets of blood began to dribble towards the ground. Pulling his hands away from his softer flesh, he inspected his nails almost clinically. The iron dragon's claws had advanced, projecting from the tips of his digits. Longer and sharper than he ever forged them.

_Tight, his clothing was too tight! _Reaching back, Gajeel dug at the restrictive garments. His attempts to pull merely resulted in shredded rags. Frustrated, the iron dragon slayer tossed those aside. His barren, metal-studded skin glistened in the moonlight before another wave of torment struck him. Gajeel fell to his knees in the soft loam. Instinctively, as Metalicana had taught him so many years ago, he reacted to the wracking pain. _When one hurts, one fortifies themself with the strength of iron. _Perhaps this was the wrong choice.

The scales covered his body, sharp glistening implements promising pain to those who came across the dragon slayer. Studded horns adorned his head and clawed talons, his hands and feet. The shadow magic he'd take from Rogue aided in his transformation's appearance, taking on the visual of spectral wings and tail as it briefly wrapped around him, before sinking in to envelop him in the darkness of the woods.

Pressing himself back upright, Gajeel caught hold of that tantalizing scent again. His _mate_ was so close now. The dragon could sense the path she'd taken. He could ascertain a neediness she'd felt, and as her mate the dragon would be sure to satisfy.

"Mine." The iron dragon growled throatily to the wind.

_**Author's note: this story may be picked up in the future, but don't count on it. This was just a one-shot microfic written when a class was cancelled. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Still don't own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does. This story is going to be chaging ratings up to M unfortunately as I can't figure out how I am going to go forward otherwise. Contains naked lime this chapter.**_

The iron dragon tracked his mate's scent through the woodlands. The desirable aroma lingered through his hyper reactive senses, driving him wild. Other things were noticed, evaluated and promptly ignored. _A squirrel chattering overhead, a bat winging softly through the air. Cedar bark, damp earth, moss, dead leaves..._

_The sound of bubbling water above a steep cliff face. _He leaned in close, detecting her alluring scent trail. The iron dragon slayer's powerful night vision could see the outcroppings and crags she'd used as handholds on her ascent. _Pretty impressive work for a bookish Shrimp. Not good enough to escape me, though. _Gajeel realized at the back of his mind that his thought pattern was quite odd, but couldn't figure out what was going on.

With little effort, the iron dragon scraped his claws deep into the stone with a sickening screech. Hand over hand, he climbed. The clawed talons of his feet found purchase as, lizard-like, he ascended rapidly after his quarry.

Once at the top, he found himself in a thicker part of the forest. Dense tangles of branches snagged at him, some previously snapped and bent. The intoxicating aroma was stronger here. The sound of the water bubbling louder. The dragon slayer prowled carefully to avoid snapping any fallen twigs. Lightly trailing a claw over a tree trunk as he passed, he left a furrow deep in the bark. _A warning to any others who dare try and interfere with the claiming of his mate._

Thick steam clouded his vision as the bubbling sound intensified. The woods thinned revealing a hot spring. The rolling mist rose in the cool night air. Gajeel stepped back behind a tree, pausing to admire the sight before him.

Her blue hair was fanned out in the water, naked breasts and ribs raised above the surface. Gently caressing her, the water lapped against her exposed skin, visibly affected by the chill night breeze. Levy's eyes were blissfully closed as she enjoyed the sensations.

His scales rippled and glinted in the moonlight. Unable to deal with the tight feeling of his already shredded pants against his scales the iron dragon slayer removed the remaining garments. Opening her eyes slightly, the script mage focused her senses on the sound she had thought she'd heard. Careful not to reveal herself, Levy attempted to keep her breathing in check. Even as she heard the soft sound of something sliding into the water with her, the script mage just closed her eyes again.

The iron dragon heard his mate's heart race as he entered the water. A feral grin crossed his face as Gajeel realized Levy was up to something. At the back of his mind, he wondered if perhaps she knew more about these changes than he did even.

That rational part of him wasn't able to stay in control long. Crossing the distance in the waist-deep water in a few short strides, the iron dragon slayer lifted his mate out of the water. Levy's eyes flew open in a look of shock, a small smile she couldn't contain slipped through. Gajeel held her tight to his scaled form, before tilting her head back and pressing their lips together. The scales began to fade back within him, yet his elongated claws left deep furrows on her back. _I'm hurting her again, why am I doing this?_

Yet, despite Gajeel's confusion, Levy answered in kind. The script mage's nails scraped his back and she kissed back fiercely. Breaking apart, she cocked her head, a look of mischief crossing over her face as her legs wrapped around him. Holding them tight together with surprising strength, she nipped the base of his neck. Just as she had read. Who would have known the library had books on dragon mating rituals? Or that those books would tell when mating season was?

_**Author's Note: I might do a chapter three but it would likely just be a lemon so I am not sure. Sorry it's short.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Mashima still owns fairy tail, not me.**_

_**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic lime content. There's D/s, S/m and a bit of blood in consensual foreplay. Please turn back if you are bothered by this.**_

Levy McGarden held herself to Gajeel's hardened body, her arms around his neck, legs encircling waist. Blue hair lie plastered to her neck. A part of her felt guilty for manipulating her _nakama_ this way. _Sure,_ she thought, _they'd kissed before. Well sort of, underwater when the iron dragon slayer was fighting Torafusa. And they'd had a few other moments of closeness_, she sensed Gajeel's tough guy exterior led to his resistance to the awkward romance they'd begun. But he did care for her, despite the past, despite his actions when he was in Phantom Lord.

Now, the dragon slayer was experiencing the effects of the dragon's mating season as she suspected he might. All three of the guild's dragon slayers seemed to be closer to their reptilian brethren than human at times. Feeling the skin beneath her, pulsing to contain his rippling scales, she decided to act upon her own emotions. Her nails dug into his skin when they could, and she kissed at him passionately, if not absentmindedly.

_Am I doing this to help him contain himself? Or because this was a fantasy of mine?_ She had read dragons in season will rampage if refused. Then again, simply reading about the ritualistic process had excited her to no end. Feeling the growing pressure building between her thighs, Levy knew he had accepted her invitation. _There was no turning back, even if she wanted to._

Gajeel's nostrils twitched, predatory, and in a moment of lucidity looked to her confused. "A-are you sure this is what you want, Shrimp?" His voice sounded raspy, as though the response had been choked out with some effort. The script mage knew he could smell the subtle scent of her arousal over that of the mountain hot spring. Even if he couldn't the wetness soaking their thighs gave much away.

Levy's only response was to press in to him, a deep kiss, with tongues feeling each other out. Her legs slipped down so she was standing again in the waist deep water. Gajeel had to lean down to compensate for their height differences. However that did not last long. With a grunt of effort, the solid script mage kicked at the back of his knee and attempted to bring him down to the water.

Barely catching his head, as she fell roughly to her knees beside him. The water of the hot spring helped to soften the impact but she still gasped at the jarring pain. The iron dragon slayer let out of a growl, however. The iron dragon's crimson eyes flashed with anger and recognition as his bestial side recognized the challenge to his dominance.

Levy was grateful for all her research into such a rarely studied subject. The solid script mage knew how to follow up her actions. The water was too deep to her to function while kneeling easily, though. _Perhaps this was a slight miscalculation._ The solid script mage moved to an awkward, hunched over position as he floated below her, squaring her shoulders attempting to look imposing despite her small size. The iron dragon slayer looked to her questioningly, too stunned by her actions to begin to regain control.

Her hand shot to his throat, grasping lightly but not squeezing down. Leaning forward, she pressed their lips together. Wild and rough, she let her tongue explore his mouth, trying not to smirk seeing his eyes widen at her bold actions. A silent inquiry lingered in his eyes, his rational mind struggled against the pull of the desires of the mating season to wonder. A rough bite to the lip pulled him out of whatever reverie he was in. A soft kiss followed it up. All the while her hand grasped gently at the side of his thick, muscular neck silently enforcing control.

The dragon reveled in the play for power. His mate was so small, so weak. Yet here she was trying to be the dominant partner. The fact she even attempted it brought forth a soft crooning noise from his throat. The iron dragon was pleased with his choice of mate, _he had picked well_.

His eyes rolled back with an agreeable groan letting her explore a bit. The dragon slayer would let her have her fun, for now. When it came to claim the dominate position, when he claimed her, then he'd take this a bit more seriously. _Let the Shrimp play a bit_. Despite what his mate obviously thought, he was still in control of himself.

He did wonder why he had the sudden urges to flip her on all fours and ravish her against the rocky edge of the pool. _Ah, she wanted to move him there?_ His mind lie in a haze, as the little shrimp ordered him around as she pleased. Some part of him in the back of his mind seethed at her efforts to gain control. Instinct fought with happiness she desired him so.

Feeling his back pressed against the rough surface of the rock, warm water lapping against him, and his diminutive partner licking her way across the surfaces of his body was actually pretty relaxing. He watched as the script mage's eye's widened at the sight of him. Pausing to swallow slightly, she let her tongue trace each piercing there, as well.

Her hand back to his throat, Levy straddled herself over him. The slight flush on the script mage's cheeks the only indicator of any embarrassment for her bold actions. She bent once more to press their lips together, when the iron dragon realized what she intended to do.

Crimson eyes narrowed as he finally met hers with surprising clarity. "No!" His reply a throaty growl as he held her close, flipping them over and raked hard across her back. The intense pain showed on Levy's face echoing a moment in the past. The iron dragon paused, immediately berating himself.

A softer, sweeter masked by the scent of blood and weakened by water hit him. If it hadn't been for the enhanced senses of the season he wouldn't have caught it. The slight squirm and blush she gave only confirmed what he suspected.

_**A/N: This is beginning to approach MA in content so I am posting to show where it was going and asking how best to go about continuing. I don't want to have to change the idea too much but wonder if perhaps posting the next scene on another site would be a good idea? PM or comment please for advice. Sorry I am still new to this.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Mashima still owns Fairy Tail**_

A contented growl escaped the iron dragon slayer. Pressed tight to the rocks of the moonlit pool, Levy's skin scraped against the rough edges. Warm water lapped against their bodies, his hardened form offering a gentle contrast to her giving softness. Bending over her, Gajeel nuzzled against the script mage's neck. A soft exhale and a gentle lick got a shiver from the petite mage.

The iron dragon's hand came around to gently cover Levy's eyes. The sharp claws traced small circles on her face, threatening to break skin yet never puncturing. With her sight removed, the script mage lowered her shoulders slightly and relaxed her form. Bestial posturing, it seemed crude to Levy but she continued to base her actions off what she'd read of dragons.

Apparently, that was the right move. The solid script mage hissed with pleasure and anguish alike as his fangs sunk into her shoulder. A gentle growl in the back of his throat punctuated his first sharp movement. From there it was the intermingling of pain, pleasure and power.

* * *

Some time later, Gajeel lay in the hot spring. Patches of iron scales still decorated his form. Curled up in his lap was Levy resting her head against him, fast asleep. Wet blue locks of hair were plastered to his muscular chest. The iron dragon slayer looked down at his mate, now properly bonded, and sighed softly, careful not to disturb her.

He'd been rough with her but thorough. Eying the script mage over, he regretted losing control like that. She had seemed to enjoy it, surprisingly, but Gajeel had always planned to take things slow and easy. _I wanted to treat the Shrimp as she deserves to be treated. And yet here she lay in his lap, scratched and bit in the thrall of the mating season. _Despite his senses returning to normal, they were still strong enough to let him inhale the coppery scent of her blood lingering in the water. _Shallow marks, but he'd marked her all the same. _The iron dragon slayer tore his eyes away to stare at the sky, idly noting the effects of the chill of the air on their damp flesh.

Levy shifted slightly, shivering, trying to slide closer to him. Waking herself, she nearly slid out of his lap. "I-I'm sorry, Gajeel." Blinking, the iron dragon slayer paused in his introspection, but didn't move, unsure he'd heard her right. "I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that," the bluenette apologized meekly. Gajeel spluttered at her statement, turning to stare at the bookworm, his mouth falling open.

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Shrimp?" The iron dragon slayer's temper flared briefly, only to calm a moment later when he realized to whom he spoke.

Levy blushed, hanging her head in shame. The bookworm seemed more embarrassed by what she was about to say, than by the fact she sat still nude on his lap. "I found a book… about the life cycles of dragons." Gajeel scrutinized the script mage. The iron dragon slayer didn't see a connection between a book and her supposedly taking advantage of him. It did sound like an interesting tome, but seemed irrelevant at the moment. _Took advantage…_ _Wasn't she the injured one?_

The solid script mage hesitated, "the book had a section on the dragons' mating season. About their impulses, instincts, how sometimes they even shift physical form somewhat." _So the Shrimp had known what was going on with him earlier._ He remembered briefly thinking something like that through the haze.

Levy shivered, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "I was worried about you, Gajeel. When I calculated the time and figured it was coming up, I panicked. I mean, I didn't know if it'd be the same for dragon slayers, but…"

"You did that just because you were worried about me?" A harsh note tinged Gajeel's voice, as sharp as iron.

The script mage knew the iron dragon slayer well enough to hear the concern he tried to hide. "…" The bluenette hesitated. "It's not just because I care…" Gajeel stared at the water's surface, his face unreadable as he ignored her answer.

Small, yet forceful fingers turned his chin so the iron dragon slayer was forced to look into brown eyes. Pressing her lips against his gently, Levy kissed the iron studded mage. She let herself linger a bit before withdrawing. The solid script mage let her voice drop to a near whisper, "it was also because I wanted you to claim me."

"Gihi," the dragon slayer's face broadened into a grin. "You know…" A conspiratory tone colored his voice. The solid script mage was grateful for the sudden levity. Gajeel squeezed slightly, holding Levy close against his chest. "Dragons mate for life, Shrimp."

_**A/N: Well, ended up going with a FTB version here. **_


End file.
